Days of Randomness
by BakurasLoyalServant
Summary: Duo and the other pilots have just been having a rough week... From talking veggies to oceans disappearing... Can it get any worse? Probably, but let's look at the worst days for the G-Boys! YAOI! HARRYPOTTERx-OVER 1XOC, 2XAlbusPotter, 3X4.
1. Chapter 1

Days of Randomness.

OKAY! I DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM WING BOYS, ALBUS POTTER (called Alex Barton in this)!!! I do own, however, Max Maxwell...XD Yaoi, OOC-NESS, Werewolfery, etc. Enjoy!!!

Number one

If vegetables could talk, they would probably be complaining about how cold the refrigerator is… But then, one would be insane. Anyway, let's see what a vegetable would do if it could talk….Poor Duo…He's the guinea pig this time…

* * *

I opened the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, only to freeze as a voice shouted, "KEEP THE DOOR OPEN!!!"

I was confused, sure I was asleep and dreaming, but the voice continued, "It's cold in here, so keep the door open!" I had to shake my head; utterly confused… vegetables couldn't talk… could they…?

"Um…. Sorry, but I need to…"

"No! Please!!! It's freezing in here!!" The voice shouted, I spotted which one was the talking veggie… It was the lettuce….

"Of course! I've gone insane! I _told_ Heero that I was going mad….But _nooooo_, I'm not the kooky one…. I'm hearing a VEGETABLE talk!!!" I yelled.

The lettuce stared at me…wait… can vegetables stare….? Of course they can't…they don't have… Never mind…this one had eyes…., "You know what? You are crazy! You're talking to yourself…"

Wait a bloody minute!!! That sounded like Wuffers…. I was having enough trouble with the head of lettuce…. Let alone that it sounded like Wufei…., "What… Never mind! I'm not talking to a head of lettuce!"

"But you are." The lettuce said.

Okay…this wasn't working…. Now the stupid thing sounded like Trowa…, "… I'm closing the door…."

"NOOO!! Please, don't close the door!! It's cold enough as it is!! I'll put in a good word for you with the ice cream!" Lettuce screamed.

"I've already got a good word with the ice cream!!!! I threatened to sic Heero on it!" I screamed back.

"Um….Duo?" Heero's voice made me _jump…_

"Huh…? Oh, hi, Heero…" I spun around happily, grinning.

"….Why are you yelling at the lettuce….?" Heero was giving me a strange look, as though I'd been talking to the wall….

"I was?"

"Yeah, you were…" Heero was frowning at me, now completely concerned, "And I could've sworn you mentioned me…"

"Ehhh…. I guess I've been cooped up too long…" I said, grinning.

"Come on, you moron… We've got a mission to take care off." Heero said, turning away.

I grinned at him and nodded cheerfully, "Okay! I just hope that we don't have to deal with talking Veggies anymore…" We left, but not before I closed the fridge door, to the lettuce yelling, "YOU MORON!! DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!!"

Of course, I got blackmailed by Heero about my talking to the lettuce… but hey, at least I know it'll just between me, the lettuce, and Heero… for now…


	2. Chapter 2

Number Two

Once again...I don't own them.... Execpt for Maxie... Cause he's just cool like that.

If All clocks stopped… well, that would mess some one up, eh? Well, let's see what happens to poor Trowa, who is the guinea pig for this one.

* * *

I was just getting up, about to go check and see if anyone _other_ than Heero was awake, when I noticed that the alarm clock on the bed side table wasn't flashing, like it did when Quatre decided to set it for me… which he'd done the night before… In fact, the clock display read midnight… which was at least five hours after we'd all gone to bed. I just put it out of mind, though… Maybe the clock was just dying. I walked down stairs to see, of course, Heero sitting at the kitchen table, typing away on his laptop.

"Heero." I greeted him as I started to fix some coffee.

"Hn." Heero glanced up at me, giving me a slight nod.

I sat down, then I noticed that the clock on the stove was stuck at midnight… wait a minute…, "Heero?"

"Hn?"

"…. Is it me, or is this clock stuck at midnight?" I asked, frowning at the digital display.

"I think it's just you. That thing… Never mind…. It does say midnight." Heero said, standing up and looking at the clock.

"…..That's strange… Unless our power cut out last night… Something strange is going on…" I said, staring at the clock.

Heero was frowning now, looking puzzled, "Why do you say that?"

"My clock, the one Quatre got for me… It says the same thing. And I _know_ that he set the alarm for five…" I said, "I watched him…"

"Watching Quatre again?" Heero grunted, raising his eyebrow slightly, as he turned back to his computer.

"Yeah…." I glared at him, trying to use the infamous yuy glare.

"Nice try, Trowa… but… that was pathetic." Heero said, his voice slightly amused, "What… in… the…"

"What?" I frowned at him, concerned.

"My laptop clock says midnight as well…" Heero said, his eyes narrowed, "You don't think we have a prank being played on us do you…?"

"I don't know… Duo?" I said, thinking of the only one in the house that would prank us.

"Exactly who I was thinking." Heero said, his voice sharpening, "I think I'm going to get Duo up…"

"Good idea." I said as Heero stood up and stormed up the stairs.

I waited for a few seconds, then smiled to myself, "Three, two, one…"

BANG! A loud chorus of swearing and yelling came from one of the bedrooms above, making me smirk as it started up an answering storm of yelling from the room next to it. Duo and Wufei… no doubt Heero'd flipped Duo's mattress over with Duo still on it.

A few moments later, amid swearing and angry muttering came a Chinese teen, Wufei. He was practically foaming at the mouth, "Why the devil do those two have to cause trouble?!"  
"We were going to ask Duo something. Hey, Wufei… Did you happen to look at your clock before you left?"

"Why? It said…midnight… wait a minute, It's almost dawn… What happened? Black out last night?" Wufei gave me a confused look.

"I doubt that. Heero's laptop was stuck on midnight as well." I said, worried.

"What…" Wufei looked _very_ confused.

"I'm confused too…"

Heero appeared, suddenly, looking enraged, "Duo reset all of the clocks. Including my laptops, just to screw with us."

I relaxed, Wufei looked annoyed, "Stupid Duo."

Duo came down after this, looking rather cheerful, "Good morning!"

"I'm telling them." Heero said, glaring at Duo.

Duo froze, looking horrified, "What?! Wait, Heero, please!! NO!!!"

"The other day…" Heero almost yelped at Duo suddenly tackled him, shouting 'NOO!!'

Wufei and I stood up and pulled him off, "Don't worry about it…. Just fix the clocks, Duo."

"Yeah…" Duo left to fix the clocks, and I looked at Heero curiously.

"He messed with my lap top… I have blackmail, which I'm now using up. I caught him talking to _lettuce_ in the refrigerator the other day." Heero said, "The moron won't be messing with me anymore."

Duo's voice rang out, "HEERO!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Number Three

If Water in the Oceans Evaporated.

Well now… this one ought to be interesting… I'm gonna let Quatre take center stage here!

* * *

Okay, I went to bed, knowing that there were seven OCEANS…right? Well…. Why in the world did I wake up and somehow the oceans were GONE?! I had woken up with Trowa shaking me awake… I was always the one that could sleep deeply, Heero, Trowa, and the others had always been light sleepers.

Anyway, Trowa woke me up, asking if I was alright… I was confused at first, but when he asked about my empathy, asking if I'd had any strange feelings, I had a sense of foreboding...

"What do you mean?"

"Well… some how… the oceans have vanished…" Trowa said his voice edgy.

"What…?"

"There are no oceans… They've all… well… evaporated." Trowa said.

"Are you sure? Trowa…" I said, my voice actually shaking.

"I'm sure. Believe me, Duo can't pull a trick this big. It was on the radio, internet, and television." Trowa said, "Come on, Quat, I'll show you."

I followed Trowa down stairs, into the living room where Heero, Duo, and Wufei sat together, staring at the television in shock. The television reporter was saying, "We are still unsure of how this phenomenon came about…" She looked as though she were standing in front of a massive expanse of a desert…

"Uh…Duo…?" I glanced at my friend, shocked.

Duo shook his head, causing his long brown braid to swing back and forth, "I didn't do _anything! _I swear!!! I did nothing!!!"

"You're sure?" Trowa asked sharply, frowning at him.

"Positive! I couldn't have… I've been here all this time!!! And Heero's got an alarm on his laptop that only he can get past!!" Duo wailed, "It's on his lap top too!!"

"What?" I stared at Heero, surprised, "Is it really?"

"Yeah…" Heero said, nodding, his eyes narrowed.

I was alarmed, and shocked, "No way….! Even on the internet?"

Heero nodded, frowning slightly, "Yes… and I think Max or Alex may have something to do with this."

Trowa stiffened and glared at him, "Alex isn't the type to prank us."

"Says you, Trowa. You've seen how he is around Duo." Wufei said, shaking his head.

Trowa snorted, "What ever…"

Duo shrugged, "I could see Maxie doing it… He's the sort to do it…"

"But _how?"_ Trowa asked, sitting down, "I know Max is a prankster…but…."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Duo said, throwing his hands into the air, "I don't see how he'd be able to pull this off!!"

Heero grunted and opened up his laptop, quickly turning it on and opening a radio communication with the gundam Wolfclaw, "06?"

"01? What's wrong?" A boy, roughly fourteen, was on the screen. His hair was a shaggy black and white mess, and his eyes were a glittering emerald green.

"Status, both positional and physical." Heero said his voice calm and cool.

The boy blinked and nodded, "Clear. Nothing's wrong here. We're in the desert. What's wrong?"

"… The oceans seem to have evaporated." Heero said, frowning at the boy, "Ma-"

"Whoa, 01, I'm on assignment!!!" the boy said, his voice amused.

"Fine! 06, is 07 within contact range?"

"Negative." 06 said, "I lost contact with him a few hours ago."

Trowa sat up straighter, looking worried, 07 was his younger brother… Alex…

Duo growled quietly, looking very worried, "You sure?"

"Yeah… I've tried to reach him three times… But, all I got was static." 06 said, his green eyes sparking in concern.

"….Well, when you get in contact with him let us know." Heero said.

"Yes sir! Oh yeah… 02! Check out the air, the atmosphere smells strange." He said to Duo, "I was soooo confused… but now that you guys have mentioned the oceans evaporating…."

Duo nodded and stood up, "Okay…" He walked over to the closest window, opened it, stuck his head out, then yelped in shock, "ALEX!!"

Trowa's head snapped around as Duo pulled his head back in, soaking wet.

I jumped up, surprised, "Duo?"

Duo glared at the window, which was now occupied by a grinning black haired teen with green eyes, "ALEX!!!"

"What? Simmer down, Duo!" Alex said, laughing.

Trowa's eyes narrowed and he stormed over, "Don't you EVER scare me like that again, Alex!"

"Sorry, bro… Max and me decided to pull a nice little prank on you guys…" Alex said, quickly trying to get away from his brother's grasp.

"Yeah…" 06, Max, said sheepishly, "Sorry, 'bout that… Didn't mean to scare you… Oh! 01…?"

"What?" Heero gave the boy a cautious look.

"Weeelll… You're gonna be uber mad at me..but… I… eerr… played with your…lap…top…. Please don't shoot me!!!"

"MAX DANTEUS MAXWELL!!" Heero snarled, looking enraged, "Just _wait_ till you get home!!"

"Eep!!! Enraged psychotic murderer!" Max said, "Bye, Heero! I've gotta finish my mission!" The screen went blank.

Alex blinked, surprised, "He tampered with the laptop? Dude, I didn't think he'd actually do it…"

"What?" Trowa glared at his brother, annoyed, "I hate it when you guys do this…"

"Sorry… we couldn't help it… We got the idea from Quatre."

I blinked, surprised, as everyone looked at me, "From me?"

"Yeah. You were talking in your sleep last night, and we heard you say something about the oceans disappearing… so yeah…" Alex said.

"I hate you two sometimes." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Number Four: If everyone looked alike

Okay, I KNOW that people are reading this... if ya'll don't mind, could I get a couple of reviews to show it? It's annoying to see 200+ hits and visits to a story and not a single review..... Thanks!

Hmm… I guess Heero's turn!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

I woke up like usual, automatically and instantly, Max was sleeping beside me, like usual… Well, everything seemed normal… I was a bit on edge, since the past few days had been rather strange… first Duo was talking to a head of lettuce; Trowa thought that time had stopped; Quatre and the rest of us were tricked into thinking that the oceans had completely evaporated… Okay, now I'm definitely paranoid… If I'm thinking that my brat mutt is up to something… Well, Max is currently asleep… so he can't be doing anything…right? There is Alex though… Never mind, Alex is in a load of trouble with Trowa for the prank they'd pulled the other day…

I slid out of bed, keeping my eyes on the sleeping boy beside me… then I saw something move under the sheets. I nearly jumped, since the movement was very close to my hand… but then I took a closer look and realized it was Max's tail… Okay…

I walked away from the bed, completely ignoring the mirror on the back of the door and into the bathroom… I took my usual shower, with cold water, since Max would be up shortly after I was done and liked to have hot water. Everything was normal until I looked up from brushing my teeth… _I was Max…_ "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" I actually _yelled_…

Max came rushing in, his hair messy from his sleep, looking worried, "What's… Whoa… Why am I seeing double?!"

"Why do I look like you, only with out the tail?!" I hissed, not at all embarrassed that I had nothing but a towel on.

"…I… I have _no_ clue… Dude… Wow…" Max walked over and started circling me, his green eyes roving over my body, "….Would it be Narcissist if I said you looked hot…?"

"….Probably…" I said, my voice trembling so lightly that only a dog's ears would hear it…

"Has this really freaked you out, Heero?" Max asked, surprised, "That's not like you…"

"I woke up, thinking that everything was normal! It's kind of freaky to look like your boyfriend!!" I snapped, glaring at him.

Max grinned, "Well… I guess it would be a good idea for me to keep my tail?"

"Yeah…" I said nodding, disconcerted…

"Let's get down stairs…"

"I've got to get dressed." I said, "Just because I don't mind being half naked around me…"

Max laughed and nodded, "True… I'm the only one allowed to see your body." He walked out, closing the bedroom door behind him.

I looked back up at the mirror, hoping my reflection was my own…. It wasn't…

"God… I don't like this…" I growled, going back into the main bedroom.

A few moments later, I was down stairs… only to see six Maxs…., "Ok… this isn't funny!" I snapped.

"Yeah really." One said, sounding like Wufei.

Three of the 'Maxes' had different wolf features. My Max had his tail showing. Another had his wolf ears, and the last had both his tail and ears.

My Max jumped up and grinned, "Yo, Heero. Okay, I'm sure you've noticed the wolfie-fied Maxes, right?"

"Yes…"

"Alright. The one with just his ears is Trowa, the other is Duo. I'm so going to be confused after we get this fixed.

"What happened?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Well… I'm not sure… In all honesty… I think that we're all either hallucinating or… well… going crazy…" He said, shrugging.

"Great… just great… It's not enough that we've all had the ZERO system screw our minds up… now _this…?_" I asked, folding my arms.

The Max that my Max had said was Duo laughed, "I knew it!!! Max, did you do something?"

"No. I couldn't have…" He said, looking worried.

"Could you have done something in your sleep?" I asked, concerned, and very annoyed.

"No!.... I can't have… I'd know…"

"Not really." Duo said, "Remember? You accidentally turned me into a puppy a few weeks before I was sent to Earth?"

"Oh yeah… Well… I'll see if I can fix this…hopefully I can…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and seemed to sink into himself.

A few minutes later, I felt a strange tugging at my skin, and when I glanced at the others I saw Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Quatre, and Alex.

Max grinned when he opened his eyes, "YAY!! It worked! My Hero's back!" he hugged me, causing Duo and Trowa to make mock gagging motions.

"Oh shut up! You two're happy that your imprints are back too!" Max snapped, pouting.

"Exactly." Duo said brightly, "Now, shall we Al?"

Alex grinned and nodded, "Laters!" They vanished up the stairs.

Trowa chuckled and picked Quatre up, "Later…Quat and I need to spend some quality time together…" He walked upstairs as well.

Wufei snorted and merely walked out the door, saying something about getting a book.

I glanced at Max, who grinned widely at me, "Back upstairs?"

"Heh… Yeah, back upstairs." I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Number Five!!!

Well… all good things must end…so this is the last of my random shorts…. ^-^ It's Max's turn!! Wuffy's suffering from Duo's insufferable annoyingness.

What if your brother turned into your sister….Oh god…poor Duo!!! Please REVIEW!!! p_q Seeing this story go on like this with no reviews except for my BF and a friend.... Ahhh, it hurts... I WILL get started on the seventh chapter of my MoB fic.... I've just gotta get the inspiration back....

* * *

I woke up after the fourth day of randomness… I mean, seriously… If Heero catches Duo talking to _lettuce_, Trowa was tricked into believing time had stopped, Quatre and the guys got a joke played on them, and I accidentally turned everyone into me…. I wonder what'll happen this time… Well, anyway, I got up after Heero did, like usual, he'd already gone downstairs, and I was about to get into the shower… and I suddenly heard Alex _yelling_ in shock.

I was downstairs a split second later, to see a rather…buxom… Duo… Of course, I ended up on the floor laughing my tail off… Where Heero was already rolling around.

"SHUT UP AND CHANGE ME BACK!!" Duo shrieked, in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Ow! Duo, no shrieking!" I said, rubbing my ear, "That's hard on the ears…" I sat up, still giggling.

"How in the world did I become a chick?!" Duo wailed, looking horrified.

"I dunno… Why?" I asked, leaning against Heero, who'd sat up beside me, smirking.

"I am a woman and would like to be a man again!!" Duo snapped, glaring at me.

"I can't do anything! You don't even know if it was me!" I said, trying to restrain my giggles.

"MAX!!!" Duo snarled, attacking me.

"AHHHH!!! CRAZED FEMALE ATTACKING!!!" I hollered, hoping to draw Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre down.

"SHUT UP!!" Duo snapped, _her_ braid swinging as she tried to pummel me.

" HAHAHAHAHA!!!" We were interrupted by Wufei and the other two suddenly laughing at Duo.

"Shut up!!!" Duo snarled again, glaring at them, "HELP ME CHANGE BACK!!!"

"We can't if we don't know how." Trowa said, managing to get his laughter under control.

Wufei was currently helpless beside Quatre…so they were no help to my poor brother…eh… sister…

Alex was giving me the Heero Yuy 'I am not happy, I am not a good person, and I will kill you solely because I hate you' look, "Max, see if you can fix this!"

I blinked, shocked, "Whoa! Why me?!"

"Because, you've been behind just about everything that's happened!" Duo hissed, glaring at me… I had to start laughing again, cause Duo's 'Shinigami Death Glare' wasn't as effective if he wasn't a 'he'….

Heero was trying to keep what ever semblance of laughter he had in his veins, but that failed shortly after Duo started to glare at me… he was rolling around beside me again.

"It's not funny!" Duo whined.

"That suits you…" Wufei said breathlessly, grinning at Duo.

"…..I hate you guys… Max, please?"

"Alright, alright." I sat back up and focused on the swirling fire in my chest, willing it to surround and fix Duo…

"YES!!" A male voice made me jump out of my meditative state, "I'm me again!"

I opened my eyes, which I didn't realize had closed, and grinned at my brother, "Good! Now, can we get on with our day?"  
The others agreed with me, Heero stood up and helped me to my feet, "Max? Please make sure tomorrow's a normal day."


End file.
